Réveillon de noel
by Bella-Swan01
Summary: Le soir du 31 décembre, Alice et Bella se retrouvent à la villa pour passer la nouvelle année. Et si pendant cette soirée, les deux jeunes femmes venaient à se rapprochée bien plus qu'elles ne l'auraient cru ? OS
1. Chapter 1

Os centré sur le couple Alice/Bella

Bella et Alice sont amies depuis de nombreuses années.

Elles sont toute deux célibataires.

Jasper et Edward vont avec elle à la fac.

* * *

**Soirée du réveillon**

Le soir du 31 décembre 2009, j'avais été invitée comme chaque année à passé le réveillon en compagnie de ceux que je considéraient comme ma seconde famille, les Cullens.

Se soir la, je me trouvais dans la chambre d'Alice, ma meilleure amie et confidente tandis que nous nous apprêtions .

- Tu es sure de toi sur ce coup la ? lui demandais-je alors que je jetais un œil à la tenue que me tendait Alice.

- Mais oui, fait moi confiance. Elle t'iras parfaitement, le noir est ta couleur.

- Puisque tu le dis, marmonnais-je.

- File te changer ! m'ordonna-t-elle en me donnant ma tenue qu'elle m'avais choisie pour la soirée.

- Oui madame, répondis-je en faisant la moue.

Je la vis lever au ciel alors que je me dirigeais vers sa salle de bain rattachée à sa chambre. Apres m'être changée, je jetais un regard à mon reflet dans le miroir avant de rejoindre Alice dans la pièce.

Elle ne remarqua pas directement ma présence, plongée dans sa penderie à la recherche de sa tenue.

- Hum hum, fit-je en me raclant la gorge.

- Une seconde, me lança-t-elle en attrapant un cintre sur lequel se trouvais une robe blanche.

- Je vais aller me changer, ca vaut mieux, marmonnais-je.

- Bella ! fit Alice en se tournant enfin vers moi. Je t'interdis de…Waouh…souffla-t-elle en me détaillant

- C'est un bon waouh ca ?

- Bella, tu es sublime ! Cette robe te va à la perfection. Regarde comme la coupe épouse ton corps !

- Je n'aime pas porter de robe, tu le sais non ?

- Pourtant crois moi, ce soir c'est ce que tu va porter ! s'exclama Alice enthousiaste.

- Je suppose que je n'aie pas trop le choix ?

- Pas trop non, me répondit-elle en souriant.

- Très bien….

- Ohh je t'en prie Bella, regarde toi dans le miroir à pied prés de ma coiffeuse avant de te plaindre. Tu es magnifique !

- Merci, murmurais-je mal à l'aise.

- Tu va en faire tourner des tête ce soir, marmonna-t-elle alors que je me dirigeait face à son miroir à pied qui se trouvais dans la chambre.

- Moui, ce n'est pas vraiment le but que je recherche tu sais ?

- Pourtant crois moi, ce soir les yeux seront rivé sur toi.

- Ah oui ? Tu as vu quelque chose que tu ne m'aurais pas dit ? m'informais-je en détaillant ma tenue dans le miroir.

- Rien de précis, non…

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

- Bella, est ce que je t'aie déjà menti ?

- J'espère que non…

Je vis Alice levé les yeux au ciel avant de filer avec sa propre robe dans la salle de bain tandis que je tournais sur moi-même pour admirer ma tenue.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est pas si mal…

Alors que j'étais occupée à jeter un œil à mon reflet, Alice arriva dans sa chambre vêtue de sa tenue pour la soirée.

- Alors ? fit-elle en se glissant derrière moi. Comment tu me trouve ?

Me retournant pour mieux admirer sa tenue, j'en aie le souffle coupé. Alice savais décidément tout porté, le blanc de sa robe faisait ressortir la couleur ocre de ses yeux et mettant en valeurs ses courbes.

- Tu es superbe, soufflais-je en la détaillant.

- Merci, rayonna-t-elle.

- Tu t'es faite belle pour quelqu'un en particulier ? Jasper sera la ce soir ?

- Si je me suis faite belle, c'est avant tout pour moi. Et oui Jasper sera la ce soir, il vient avec Edward, ajouta-t-elle.

- Donc, cette tenue est pour lui ? Tu espères attirer son regard ?

- Pas vraiment, je veux effectivement attirer le regard de quelqu'un mais pas forcément celui de Jasper…

- Oh oh ? m'exclamais-je. Qu'est ce que tu me caches ma Lilli ?

Elle esquissa un sourire à l'entente de son surnom que je m'aimais employé pour la faire craquer.

- Je ne te cache rien, Bella. Me dit-elle évasive.

- Moui…bon…je finirais par savoir.

- On verra ca, me dit-elle en souriant. Bon, ca y est tu es prête ?

- Puisqu'il le faut…marmonnais-je.

- Allais, viens, lança-t-elle en prenant ma main dans la sienne pour m'entrainer à sa suite. Lorsque nous arrivions en bas, je vis qu'Esmé avait encore fait très fort cette année. La maison était décorée au couleur de noël, dans les teinte blanche et argentée, sous l'énorme sapin qui se trouvais au salon se trouvais pas mal de paquet.

- Bella, tu es sublime ! fit Emmett.

Me retournant vers lui, je lui souris avant de me jeter dans ses bras.

- Merci Emmett, toi aussi tu es très beau. Ce costume noir te va à la perfection.

- C'est Alice qui me l'as choisi, m'annonça-t-il en souriant.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, répondis-je en souriant moi aussi.

Accompagnée d'Alice, je fis le tour des invités déjà présent que je saluais tour à tour. Alors que nous retournions vers Emmett et Rosalie, on frappa à la porte.

- J'y vais ! annonça Alice.

Elle ouvrit la porte à Edward et Jasper, deux amis de fac qu'Alice avait invité pour l'occasion.

- Alice, souffla le blond. Tu es époustouflante.

- Merci Jazz', tu n'es pas mal non plus. Lui dit-elle en lui faisant la bise.

Il la dévorais littéralement des yeux tandis qu'Edward s'approchais de moi.

- Bonsoir Bella, me salua-t-il en me faisant la bise. Tu es très en beauté ce soir.

- Merci Edward, Alice m'a beaucoup aidée à choisir ma tenue.

- C'est un très bon choix.

La soirée battais son plein, tout se déroulait comme prévu et tout le monde semblais profité au maximum de cette soirée. Je passais une bonne partie de la soirée en compagnie d'Edward tandis qu'Alice se trouvais en compagnie de Jasper.

- Il reste cinq minutes ! annonça Esmé enthousiaste.

- Tout va bien ? me demanda Edward.

- Ca va oui, je suis juste pas très à l'aise entourée d'autant de monde.

- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs ?

- Pourquoi pas, oui. Répondit-je en lui emboitant le pas pour nous rendre près de la cuisine ou peu de gens se trouvais.

- Salut vous deux, lança Jasper en arrivant vers nous.

- Jasper ? Est-ce que tu sais ou est Alice ?

- Elle est partie au toilette, m'annonça-t-il. Elle m'a promis d'être de retour pour le décompte de minuit.

- Je vais aller la cherchée, lui dit-je. Vous rester la ?

- Bien sure oui, fit Edward. Mais dépêchez-vous il ne reste pas longtemps.

- Je ferais vite, ne t'en fais pas.

Traversant la pièce pour arriver dans le hall d'entrée, j'entendis les autres lancer le décompte.

- Mince ! Alice, ou es-tu ? criais-je.

Alors que je m'avançais vers la salon, la lumière s'éteignit nous plongeant tous dans le noir.

- Voila bien ma veine !

J'avançais à tâtons à travers le couloir et entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi.

- Qui est la?

Sans que j'ai pu obtenir de réponse, cette personne s'approcha de moi pour s'emparer de mes lèvres. Une fois la surprise passée, je répondit à cet échange, étouffant un gémissement contre les lèvres de mon assaillant. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, ma respiration étais saccadée et mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine.

- Bonne année Bella, me soufflât une voix rauque que je ne reconnut pas.

- Bo…bonne année.. répondis-je troublée.

Lorsque la lumière se ralluma, la mystérieuse personne qui m'avais offert ce délicieux baiser s'étais déjà enfuie.

- Waouh…bon sang, soufflais-je pour moi-même.

Reprenant mes esprit, je me rendis aux toilette toujours à la recherche d'Alice. Lorsque je frappait à la porte, je n'obtint pas de réponse. Je décidait alors de retourner vers Jasper et Edward.

- Ah Bella, te voila ! s'exclama le brun.

- Je n'aie pas trouvée Alice, informais-je Jasper.

- Nous non plus, me répondit le blond.

- Edward ? l'appelais-je. Ou étais-tu pendant le coupure de courant ?

- Ici, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien…marmonnais-je. Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'étais mon idée ! s'exclama Emmett en arrivant derrière moi. J'ai coupé le courant à minuit pile pour permettre à tout les couples de se rapprocher. C'était plutôt réussi, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Emmett ? tu étais avec Rose pendant la coupure de courant ?

- Bien sure oui, me répondit-il en souriant largement.

- Est-ce que vous avez vue Alice ? Je la cherche depuis tout à l'heure.

- Mhhh oui, me répondit-il. Un peu avant la coupure de courant, elle se dirigeait vers le hall d'entrée.

- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je en sentant le rouge me monté au joues. Alice ? Tu es sur ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien…est ce que tu sais ou elle allais ?

- A sa voiture si j'ai bien tout suivis…elle devais récupérer quelque chose.

- Merci !

Laissant Edward et Jasper seul en compagnie d'Emmett, je filais vers le hall d'entrée. Il fallait que je parle à Alice afin d'infirmer mes pensées.

- Alice ! lançais-je en sortant.

- Je suis la, me fit-elle en sortant de l'ombre d'un arbre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? lui demandais-je.

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, me dit-elle. Tu devrais rentrée avant de prendre froid.

- Il fallait que je te parle…

- Je t'écoute.

- Ma question va te semblée bizarre mais…est ce que tu peux me dire ou tu étais pendant la coupure de courant ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Ca ne fait rien, répondis-je. J'ai surement tiré des conclusions hâtive.

Alors que je tournais les talons et me dirigeait vers les escaliers qui menais à la villa, Alice répondit enfin à ma question.

- J'étais dans le hall Bella, me fit-elle. Juste avant que le courant saute, j'étais dans le hall..

- Alors j'avais raison…soufflais-je en me retournant vers mon amie. C'étais bien toi ?

- C'étais moi quoi ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Laisse tomber…marmonnais-je. Ca ne pouvais pas être toi.

Me tournant à nouveau, je sentis qu'elle se déplaçait à coté de moi, posant ses mains fines sur mes hanches, Alice m'attira contre elle afin de sceller nos lèvres dans un baiser enflammé.

- Alice…soufflais-je âpres ce baiser.

- C'étais moi Bella, me confirma-t-elle. J'en mourrais d'envie depuis que je te connais….ce soir j'ai osé franchir la limite en m'emparant de tes lèvres. Tu es tellement désirable dans cette robe, je n'aie pas résistée…

- Depuis …depuis quand nourris-tu ses sentiments envers moi ?

- Depuis toujours Bella, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi à l'instant même ou j'ai croisé ton regard…

- Mais je…et Jasper ?

- Jasper ne m'intéresse pas Bella, j'aime les femmes. Toi en particulier…

- Oh Alice je…

- Ca ne fais rien, me dit-elle en m'interrompant. Je comprend…

- Qu'est ce que tu comprend ?

- Tu devrais rentrée, Edward doit être à ta recherche…

- Qu…quoi ? m'étonnais-je.

- Je suppose que tu préfères être dans les bras d'Edward, me dit-Alice. Je le comprend tu sais ? Tu mérites d'être heureuse, peu importe que ce soit ou pas avec moi…

Rompant la proximité entre nous, elle me tourna le dos et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

- Et si je ne voulais pas d'Edward ? lançais-je. Si jamais ton baiser m'avais fait réaliser que c'étais toi que je voulais ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant à nouveaux vers moi. Redit moi ca.

- C'est toi Alice, ca a toujours été toi. Je n'arriverais pas à mettre un nom sur notre complicité mais maintenant je sais…ce baiser dans le couloir étant le meilleur baiser qu'on m'aie jamais donné. J'ai sentis mes jambes se dérober sous moi lorsque tu m'as souhaité la bonne année…c'est toi Alice, ca a toujours été toi. Maintenant je peut mettre un nom sur ce qui nous lie…

- Ah oui ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant. Et qu'est ce qui nous lie ?

- De l'amour, répondis-je la voix tremblante. C'est ce qui nous lie Lilli, soufflais-je à voix basse. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi il y a longtemps sans jamais osé me l'admettre…

- Bella ? fit Alice en venant vers moi.

- Lilli ?

- Je vais t'embrassée Bella, si jamais tu ne voulais pas que ca arrive, il va falloir que tu me repousses…

- Hum hum, répondis-je alors qu'elle venais vers moi de sa démarche gracieuse.

Je sentais mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine alors que j'avais l'impression que les quelques pas qui nous séparaient étaient des kilomètres. Lorsqu'elle arriva à ma hauteur, plongeant son regard dans le mien, elle fit glisser doucement une mèche derrière mon oreille alors que je fermais les yeux. Scellant nos deux corps, Alice franchis les quelques centimètre qui séparait nos lèvres et m'embrassa avec une tendresse incomparable. J'en profitais pour nouer mes bras dans sa nuque alors qu'elle soupirais de bonheur contre mes lèvres.

- Je t'aime, me susurra-t-elle après ce baiser.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée alors que nous avions fini par rentrée, je passais mon temps en compagnie d'Alice. Assise à la table, elle entrelaçais nos mains avec tendresse sans me lâcher du regard.

- Les derniers invité viennent de partir, annonça Esmé. Bella, tu devrais passer la nuit ici, il est tard. Je vais prévenir Charlie.

- Oh oui merci, c'est gentil.

- Maman ? fit Alice.

- Ma chérie ? répondit Esmé.

- Est-ce que Bella peut passée la nuit dans ma chambre ? lui demanda-t-elle sans jamais rompre notre lien visuel.

- Bien sure oui, répondit sa mère. Est-ce que tu veux que je monte un sac de couchage ?

- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, Bella peut très bien dormir avec moi.

- Bien sure oui, ca va de sois, fit Esmé. Vous devriez montée dans ce cas, Carlisle et moi allons ranger tout ce désordre.

- Merci maman, répondit Alice en se levant avant de m'entrainer à sa suite.

Nous nous dirigions en silence vers la chambre d'Alice sans jamais rompre nos mains jointes. Lorsque nous franchissions le seuil de sa porte, Alice vint m'enlacer tendrement tout en se tenant derrière moi.

- J'ai pensé que tu préférais passé la nuit avec moi plutôt que seule dans la chambre d'amis. Me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille tandis que je frissonnais.

- Oui…tu as bien fait, j'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi…

- Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose de plus confortable pour dormir.

- C'est gentil, répondit-je.

- Mais de rien mon ange, souffla-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur ma clavicule.

Alors que je soupirais de bonheur, Alice fila vers sa penderie et revint quelques instant plus tard avec une chemise bleu claire et un minishort.

- Tiens voila, tu peux aller te changer dans la salle de bain.

- Tu m'attend la ? demandais-je incertaine.

- Bien sure, ou veux tu que j'aille ? Je n'irais plus nulle part sans toi ma Bella.

Esquissant un sourire, je pris ma tenue et me rendit à la salle de bain pour me changer. Lorsque je sortis de la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, je trouvait Alice devant sa fenêtre le regard perdu au loin. Elle aussi s'était changée et portait maintenant un débardeur noir et un minishort blanc. M'approchant lentement dans son dos, je passait mes bras autour de sa taille alors qu'un grondement de bonheur s'élevais de sa poitrine.

- Bella, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu sembles bien songeuse, à quoi tu penses ?

- A toi, a nous.

- Ah oui ? Tu me racontes ?

- J'essayais d'avoir une vision de notre futur.

- Et alors ? Qu'as-tu vu ? demandais-je curieuse.

- Rien de précis, c'étais plutôt flou…

- Ohh… et c'est bon signe ou pas ?

- Ca veut dire que notre futur n'est pas encore écrit, me répondit-elle en se tournant vers moi. A nous de l'écrire toute les deux.

- Ca me plairais beaucoup, répondit-je en souriant.

Souriant à son tour, Alice se pencha vers moi pour capturer mes lèvres dans un baiser plein de promesses. Je gémit doucement contre ces lèvres alors que nos langues s'accordaient parfaitement. Lorsque nous nous séparions, ma respiration étais saccadée.

- Tu as l'air épuisée, souffla-t-elle en me regardant.

- Non, non ca va. Répondit-je. J'ai envie de profiter de ce moments rien qu'à nous.

- Je ne compte pas que ce soit le dernier tu sais ? Alors on ferais mieux de ce glisser dans mon lit.

- Je suppose que je n'aie pas trop le choix ?

- Mhhh je pourrais t'y emmener de force, me répondit-elle en souriant.

- De force ? demandais-je en souriant à mon tour.

- Je peut te montrer si tu veux ? me proposa Alice.

Ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre, Alice se pencha pour me soulever tandis que je nouais mes jambes autour de sa taille et venais lui réclamer un baiser.

Nous nous embrassions avec fougue alors qu'Alice m'allongeait doucement sur son lit, nos corps s'accordaient parfaitement, cette soudaine proximité faisait naitre en moi une douce chaleur dans le bas de mon ventre. Rompant cet échange, Alice plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Tu me rend dingue Bella, souffla-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

- Excuse moi, répondis-je en faisant la moue.

Elle sourit à ma remarque et posa un baiser sur le bout de mon nez.

- Tu es adorable, me fit-elle en souriant de plus belle. Ne t'excuse jamais de me rendre dingue Bella, tout mon corps réclame le tien.

- Oh…soufflais-je en sentant mes joues s'embraser.

- N'aie pas peur mon ange, je ne te forcerais à rien. Je suis prête à attendre le temps qu'il faudra.

- Tu…tu es sure ? demandais-je timidement.

- Bien sure que oui, me répondit-elle en souriant. Je veut que ce soit parfait lorsqu'on fera l'amour pour la première fois. Je veut être sure que tu sois prête à franchir cette étape avec moi.

- Tu es la seule avec qui je veuille franchir cette étape, l'interrompis-je. C'est juste que…je voudrais attendre un peu…

- J'attendrais Bella, j'attendrais que tu sois prête pour moi.

- Merci…merci d'être patiente avec moi.

- Je t'aime Bella, je suis prête à t'attendre. Même si je meurs d'envie de te faire mienne la tout de suite.

- Excuse moi, soufflais-je penaude.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ca mon ange, fit Alice en se dégageant de moi. Je sais que notre première fois sera magique et intense, j'attendrais Bella. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Venant me blottir dans ces bras, je nichais ma tête au creux de son cou.

- Je …je t'aime, murmurais-je. Je t'aime Alice..

Se reculant pour capter mon regard, je vis qu'elle souriais de bonheur.

- Redit le, me souffla-t-elle.

- Je t'aime, lui dit-je sans jamais lâcher son regard ancré au mien.

- Bon sang, ces mots sonnent à merveille dans ta bouche.

- Et il ne sont destiner qu'à toi, soufflais-je.

Capturant mes lèvres pour un baisser passionner, nos langues se cherchèrent un moment avant de s'accorder parfaitement.

- Je t'aime aussi ma Bella, me soufflat Alice apres ce dernier baiser avant que je ne m'assoupise dans ses bras.

* * *

Lachez vos review s'il vous plait :D


	2. First Time

**Quelques mois apres le réveillon, Alice invite Bella à la villa des Cullens.**

**Lemon**

* * *

Aux alentours de 19 heures ce soir la, je me garais devant la villa des Cullens ou je devais retrouver Alice. Ses explications avait été plutôt vague, elle m'avais demandée de la retrouvée à la villa et de prendre des affaires avec moi. Quittant ma voiture, la lumière dans l'entrée s'alluma et Alice vint me rejoindre.

- Bella ! s'exclama-t-elle en venant à ma rencontre.

Me soulevant du sol, elle me fit tournoyée dans les airs avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres. Le baiser ce fit rapidement plus intense alors qu'elle me reposait doucement au sol.

- Tu m'as manquée, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

- On s'est vue il y a quatre heures, répondit-je.

- Je sais oui mais je déteste devoir te laisser pour aller chasser, me répondit-elle en faisant glisser une mèche derrière mon oreille.

- Je suis la maintenant, comme tu me l'as demander.

Alice en profita pour prendre mon sac et m'entraina à sa suite.

- Pourquoi est ce que je devais prendre mes affaires ?

- Tu verras lorsqu'on sera à l'intérieur, me répondit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse.

- Je déteste les surprises…marmonnais-je.

Alors que nous passions le pas de la porte, je suivis Alice qui me guidais vers la cuisine ou tout le monde se trouvait. Apres avoir saluer tout le monde, Alice posa mon sac dans un coin parmi les autres.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour la nuit ? me demanda-t-elle en venant vers moi.

- En principe oui, répondit-je.

- Tant mieux.

- Alice, pourquoi tant de mystère ? Ou va-t-on ?

- Nous allons camper ce soir et tu es invitée ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Du camping ? Tu me vois faire du camping ? Ca ne va pas trop ensemble…je risquerais de me blesser, dit-je en baisant la tête.

- Je serais la pour t'empêcher de tomber, me dit Alice en soulevant doucement mon visage. Et puis Carlisle a toujours une trousse de secours avec lui.

- Moui bon…

- S'il te plaît Bella, c'est important pour moi. J'ai envie de te faire partager mon monde, me dit-elle en faisant une moue attendrissante.

- Je suppose que c'est d'accord…répondit-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Chic ! s'exclama Alice. Tu va adorer, crois moi.

- Tant que ca me permet de passer du temps avec toi.

M'adressant un sourire, elle se pencha vers moi pour capturer mes lèvres dans un baiser plein de tendresse.

- Alice ? fit Esmé. Pourrais-tu venir s'il te plaît ?

- Je reviens, me dit-Alice avant de s'éclipser.

Alors qu'Alice filait rejoindre sa mère, je m'approchais d'Emmett qui semblais concentrer sur une grande carte devant lui.

- Emmett, qu'est ce tu fais la ? lui demandais-je.

- J'établis l'itinéraire de retour.

- Ou est ce qu'on va dormir ? m'informais-je.

- A la belle étoile, me répondit-il en récupérant une autre feuille. Tiens regarde, c'est l'emplacement des tentes.

Je repérais directement la tente de Carlisle et Esmé qui était la plus grande.

- Je suppose que tu as une tente avec Rose ? demandais-je.

- Elle est la, me dit-il en m'indiquant un emplacement plus en retrait.

- Ou est la tente d'Alice ? m'informais-je.

- Prés de celle des parents, me répondit-il.

- Emmett ?

- Hum hum ? me répondit-il de sa voix grave.

- Est-ce que je pourrais te demander un service ?

- Ca dépend de quoi il s'agit, me dit-il en levant les yeux sur moi.

- Tu pourrais déplacer la tente d'Alice s'il te plaît ? Plus par là-bas par exemple, lui demandais-je en indiquant le bord de la cascade.

- C'est plutôt en retrait, constata-t-il.

- Oui je sais…je préfère ca…

- Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit ….

Réalisant alors mon sous-entendu, il m'adressa un sourire avant de cocher cet emplacement.

- Alors Emmett, ca avance cet itinéraire ? fit Alice en nous rejoignant.

- Je viens de finir, répondit-il à Alice en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

- Qu'est ce que vous manigancer tout les deux ? fit Alice.

- Rien du tout, marmonnais-je.

- Pourquoi est ce que j'ai du mal à y croire ? me dit Alice.

- Laisse tomber petite sœur, fit Emmett. Bella et moi avions une conversation de beau-frère à belle-sœur.

- Je vois…

- Alice ? l'appelais-je. Est-ce qu'on pourrait passer chez moi avant de partir ? J'ai oublié quelques choses, j'ignorais qu'on allait passer la nuit à la belle étoile.

- Bien sure, oui. Je vais prévenir Carlisle que nous ferons un léger détour.

- Merci, répondis-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

- Mais de rien mon ange, souffla la voix douce d'Alice avant de venir m'embrasser.

Tandis que nous nous embrassions avec tendresse, le reste de la famille nous rejoignit dans la cuisine.

- Bella, fit Esmé. Je vois qu'Alice t'as convaincue de venir, me dit-elle.

- Oui, j'avais envie de passer du temps en votre compagnie, répondit-je.

- Nous espérons que tu passeras un bon moment.

- Je l'espère aussi, répondit-je à Esmé.

- Esmé ? fit Alice qui se trouvais derrière moi. Bella et moi devons faire un détour par la maison des Swan avant de vous rejoindre.

- Pas de problème, tu connais le point de campement, répondit sa mère

- On y va ? me fit Alice.

- Je te suis, lui dit-je en suivant Alice qui se dirigeait vers l'entrée.

Une fois dehors, je suivis Alice qui se dirigeais vers sa Porsche Jaune et m'installais à la place du passager. Pendant tout le temps que duras le chemin, nous n'échangions aucune paroles, Alice et moi sortions ensemble depuis trois mois et nous n'avions pas toujours besoin de mots, le simple faite que ma main repose sur sa cuisse signifiait déjà beaucoup.

Lorsque nous arrivions à la maison, je me rappelais que Charlie passait la soirée chez son ami Billy Black et invitait Alice à m'accompagner.

- Je vais juste récupérer un gilet dans ma chambre, annonçais-je. Est-ce que tu veux bien aller me chercher une bouteille d'eau à la cave pendant ce temps la ?

- Bien sure, pas de problème. Je te rejoins dans ta chambre ?

- Pas la peine, répondit-je. Je n'en aie pas pour longtemps.

Me rendant dans ma chambre, je me mit à fouiller le fond de mon armoire à la recherche d'une chose bien précise. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de trouver ce que je cherchais, j'avais cacher ce cadeaux de Rosalie au fond de mon armoire. Ouvrant la boite qu'elle m'avais donnée, j'y trouvais des sous-vêtements rouge sang qui selon ces dires , me servirais sans doute un jour et j'avais décider que ce jour était arrivé.

Récupérant la lingerie dans la boite, j'enfonçait le tout au fond d'un sac que j'attrapais au passage et glissait mon gilet par au-dessus. Apres avoir pris soin de chasser ces pensées de ma tête afin qu'Alice n'aie aucun soupçon, je la rejoignit au bas des escaliers.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? me demanda-t-elle lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

- Oui c'est bon, on peut y aller, annonçais-je en récupérant la bouteille qu'Alice me tendait.

- Tu es toujours sure de vouloir venir ? On peut passer la soirée ici si tu préfères ?suggéra Alice.

- Non c'est bon, allons-y. J'ai envie de connaitre un peu mieux ton monde.

- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose derrière la tete par hasard ?

- Non ! répondit-je trop vite à mon gout. Pourquoi est ce que tu penses ca ?

- Tu tiens absolument à venir…

- Et alors ? J'ai juste envie de passer la soirée avec toi et ta famille. C'est mal ?

- En principe, je suis censée pouvoir voir l'avenir tu sais ? Seulement tout est flou en ce qui te concerne…

- Tu sais ce que Carlisle a dit, ca va revenir tout doucement, ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ?

- Je déteste être aveugle comme ca, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tete. J'aime savoir à l'avance ce qu'il pourrais t'arriver…

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, répondit-je en soulevant doucement son menton. Je ne risque rien quand tu es avec moi.

Scellant ces paroles dans un tendre baiser, Alice le rompit bien trop vite à mon gout.

- On devrais y aller, me dit-elle en posant son front contre le mien.

- Oui, tu as raison. Allons y, répondit-je en rompant notre proximité pour suivre Alice dehors.

Longtemps plus tard dans la soirée, Alice et moi étions assise au coin du feu allumer par Emmett pour le camping. J'écoutais attentivement Carlisle qui racontais son ancienne vie avec les Volturis tandis qu'Esmé s'occupais de me préparer un chocolat chaud sur le feu. Emmett et Rosalie étaient assis à coté de nous, Rose était blottie contre le torse puissant d'Emmett alors qu'il avais passer un bras autour d'elle. Alice était assise derrière moi et m'avais attirée contre elle, me laissant aller dans ses bras je savourais ce moment de complicité.

- Il commence à ce fait tard, annonça Carlisle qui venais de terminer son histoire alors qu'Esmé me tendais une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud.

- Oh s'il vous plait Carlisle, j'aime tant vous entendre raconter des histoires, lui dit-je.

- Nous aurons encore du temps pour ca demain Bella, me dit-il en souriant.

- Carlisle a raison, fit Esmé. Vous devriez aller à votre tente, nous dit-elle.

- On va y aller nous aussi, lança Emmett en donnant une tape sur la cuisse de Rosalie.

- Bonne soirée, nous fit Rosalie avant de s'éloigner vers leurs emplacements.

Vidant ma tasse de chocolat, je me relevait et époussetait mon jeans.

- Je croyais que tu voulais rester ? s'étonna Alice.

- Si tout le monde s'en va, ca ne vaut pas vraiment la peine, répondit-je.

- Je te rejoint dans cinq minutes, fit Alice en se levant. Ca te laisse le temps de te changer.

- D'accord, répondit-je avant de souhaiter une bonne soirée à Carlisle et Esmé.

Je disposait de cinq minutes pour mettre mon plan à exécutions, je me hâtais donc de rejoindre la tente qu'Alice avais disposer quelques heures plus tôt. Une fois dans la tente, je rapprochais mon sac de couchage de celui d'Alice et les zippait ensemble avant de récupérer le sac que j'avais caché dans un coin de la grande tente que nous occupions.

Analysant la tenue offerte par Rosalie, j'hésitait un moment avant d'ôter mon haut et le reste des mes vêtements.

- Je peut entrer ? Fit Alice alors que je me glissait dans mon sac de couchage.

- Bien sure, oui. Répondit-je en glissant mes bras dans le sac afin qu'Alice ne se doute de rien.

- Carlisle m'a dit de te dire qu'il auras un livre à te passer à villa, il te plaira selon lui. Me dit-elle en zippant la fermeture de la tente.

- Oh c'est gentil de sa part.

- Tu as zippé nos sac ensemble ? constat-elle en s'agenouillant pour récupérer son sac de vêtements

- Oui, pourquoi ? Je n'aurais pas du ?

- Non c'est une bonne idée, me dit Alice en souriant.

Je laissais mon regard ce poser sur Alice pendant qu'elle se changeait à coté de moi alors que je sentais une douce chaleur s'insinuer au creux de mes reins. Elle avais opté pour une nuisette noire qui laissait deviner les courbes de son corps et faisait ressortir sa peau laiteuse. Elle du sentir mon regard car elle m'adressa un sourire avant de me demander.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- J'étais juste entrain de me dire que j'avais de la chance d'entre avec toi. Tu es tellement belle, il m'arrive encore de me demander ce que tu fais avec moi…

- Je suis amoureuse de toi tout simplement, me répondit-elle en souriant. Je t'aime depuis l'instant ou j'ai croisé ton regard, me rappela-t-elle.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-je en souriant.

J'avais l'impression qu'Alice repoussait le moment ou elle devrais s'allonger prés de moi. Nous avions pourtant passer pas mal de nuit ensemble.

- Tu viens te coucher ? lui demandais-je.

- J'arrive, me dit-elle en dé-zippant le coin de son sac à genoux de son coté.

POV Alice:

- Bella, soufflais-je lorsque je soulevais le bord du sac pour la rejoindre. Qu'est ce que… ?

- Ca ne te plais pas ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Bien sure que si mais…je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée…

Mon regard ne cessait de parcourir le corps de Bella qui n'était recouvert que par un ensemble rouge sang.

- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée ? Avoir envie de faire l'amour avec la femme dont on est tombée amoureuse ? me fit Bella d'une voix sensuelle.

- Bella…je…

- Oui ? fit-elle en souriant.

- Quand est ce que tu as eue cette idée ? lui demandais-je.

- A l'instant même ou j'ai vu qu'Emmett s'occupais de l'emplacements des tentes.

- Tu as tout prévu, constatais-je. Le détour par la villa, la lingerie, la tente au bord de la cascade…

- Je sais que tu aimes le bruit de l'eau, me dit-elle. Et pour le reste, ca m'est venu comme ca.

- Je ne suis pas sure que….

- Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? me coupa-t-elle.

- Il n'y a rien qui me fasse plus envie que ton corps Bella, répondit-je.

- Alors ou est le problème ? fit Bella de sa voix douce.

- Il n'y en a pas…c'est juste que…

- Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir, termina-t-elle à ma place. C'était le but, continua-t-elle. Si tu avais vu ce que j'avais en tête, tu aurais essayer de me raisonner.

- Je ne veut pas que tu te sentes obligées de t'offrir à moi, soufflais-je à mi-voix.

- Tu crois vraiment que je m'y sent obligé ? J'ai juste envie de toi Lilli, me souffla-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est mal de vouloir passer la nuit avec sa petite amie ?

- Bella…commençais-je.

- Chuuuttt, fit-elle en m'interrompant. N'essaye pas de me convaincre d'attendre encore un peu, ce soir je suis à toi Lilli, à toi pour toute la nuit.

Je déglutit avec difficulté lorsque ces paroles raisonnèrent dans ma tête alors que Bella se redressait.

- Je te plais ? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Le mot est faible, répondit-je en détaillant son corps et ses courbes tout en me mordillant la lèvres inférieures.

- J'adore quand tu fait ca, me confia Bella en se rapprochant de moi.

- Bella…je…

- J'ai envie de toi Lilli, me souffla-t-elle en posant ma main sur sa taille.

- Tu es tellement désirables mon ange, je n'arriverais pas à te repousser même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, avouais-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Bella faisait tomber toutes mes défenses en quelques secondes, comblant l'espace entre nous elle vint chercher mes lèvres pour un baiser passionné qui me fait perdre le contrôle.

Posant mes deux mains sur ses hanches, je la poussait légèrement pour l'entrainer en position allongée et dévorer son corps de mille baiser alors qu'elle se cambrais contre moi.

- Lilli, souffla-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Plantant ma tête au creux de son cou, j'en profitais pour faire courir mes mains le long de ses formes.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé de ce moment, avouais-je.

- Moi aussi, j'en aie tellement envie Lilli, souffla Bella à mon oreille.

Posant mes lèvres sur sa clavicule, je souris en entendant un doux gémissement s'élever de sa gorge.

- Bon dieu, ce son est le plus délicieux que j'ai entendu depuis longtemps.

- Lilly ? m'appela Bella.

- Hum hum ?

- Aime moi Lilly, aime moi toute la nuit. Fait moi l'amour sans aucune retenue.

- Je …je pourrais te blesser…soufflais-je.

- J'aie confiance en toi, je sais que ce sera parfait. Ne te retiens pas…

Fermant les yeux pour imprimer ces paroles, je me redressait pour venir l'embrasser avec tendresse.

- Tu es tellement désirables Bella, j'ai imaginer ce moment tant de fois…

- Cette fois c'est pour de vrai, me fit Bella. J'aie envie que tu me fasse l'amour avec toute la tendresse et toute l'envie que tu as en toi.

- Ne dit pas ca, grondais-je d'une voix rauque.

- Pourquoi pas ? me demanda-t-elle en me souriant tendrement.

- Parce que ce n'est pas raisonnable, je pourrais te briser en deux…je ne veut pas que tu te souvienne de ta première fois parce que je t'aurais envoyer à l'hôpital.

- Ca n'arriverais pas, j'ai confiance en toi.

- Tu ne devrais pas me faire confiance de cette façon…

- Je t'aime, j'ai confiance en toi. J'ai envie que tu me fasse l'amour et que ce soit inoubliable.

Je déglutit avec difficulté alors que Bella m'attirais vers elle pour un long baiser pleins de promesse.

- Bella…

- Ne me repousse pas Lilli, tu en as autant envie que moi, me fit-elle.

- Fait moi une promesse Bella, lui dit-je.

- Je t'écoute.

- Arrêtes moi si je vais trop loin.

- Je le ferais.

- Promet le Bella, c'est important pour moi.

- Je te le promet Lilly.

Inspirant profondément pour apaiser l'animal qui grondait en moins, je tentais de le chasser au plus loin afin de ne pas blesser Bella par mégarde.

- Lilli ? m'appela la douce voix de Bella.

- Mon ange ?

- Je t'aime.

Ce fut la parole de trop, celle qui fit tomber les dernière barrière que je maintenais entre nous.

Me redressant, je me relevais pour ôter ma nuisette laissant le regard de Bella se poser sur moi au gré de son envie.

- Tu es tellement parfaite Lilly, souffla-t-elle en me détaillant. J'ai envie de faire courir mes mains sur tout ton corps..

POV Bella:

Alors que je dévorait Alice des yeux, elle se pencha sur moi pour venir m'embrasser avec passion tandis que nos corps s'accordait l'un contre l'autre. Je soupirais de bonheur en sentant la douceur de la peau d'Alice contre le mienne et fit glisser mes mains le long de son dos.

- Bella, soupira-t-elle à mon oreille. Tu me rend complètement déraisonnable, je brule d'envie de te faire mienne toute la nuit.

Capturant ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux, je frissonnait d'envie lorsqu'elle en profita pour passer une main dans mon dos et dégrafer le soutiens à gorge de mon ensemble.

Je souris en voyant Alice se mordre la lèvre inférieur d'une façon terriblement sensuelle.

- Touche moi Lilly, lui soufflais-je.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit Bella, je veut que tu me repousse si jamais je vais trop loin.

- J'essayerai de m'en souvenir, répondit-je alors qu'elle passait une main le long de mon corps en me faisant frissonner.

Un gémissant de plaisir s'échappa de ma gorge lorsque nos poitrines se touchèrent alors qu'Alice venais m'embrassée tout en écartant légèrement mes cuisses de sa jambe droite. Mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque ses lèvres se posaient sur mon ventre.

- Bon sang ! haletais-je en rejetant ma tête en arrière.

- Tout va bien ? me souffla Alice inquiète.

- Ca va à merveille, répondit-je en caressant tendrement sa joue. J'aie confiance en toi Lilly, je n'aie pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver cette nuit.

Esquissant un sourire, Alice retourna à la conquête de mon corps à l'aide de ses lèvres et des ses mains, elle s'arrêta un moment au niveaux de mon boxer.

- Lilly, soufflais-je impatiente.

- Laisse moi un instant Bella, me dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Quelques secondes après, je frémis d'envie en sentant mon boxer glisser le long de mes hanches.

- Bella.. gronda la voix douce de ma future maitresse.

- Je suis prête Lilly, j'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée. Touche moi la ou jamais personne ne m'as touchée avant.

Frissonnant en sentant sa main glisser la long de ma aine, je gémit de bonheur et de plaisir lorsque ses doigts fins glissèrent en moi avec lenteur.

- Lilly !

- Chuuuttt, me souffla Alice en venant m'embrasser. Je ne veut pas qu'on nous dérange, pas maintenant, me fit Alice en me volant ma virginité d'un geste.

Venant lui réclamer un autre baiser, Alice étouffa mes gémissement dans sa bouche.

- Je t'aime, haletais-je à son oreille. C'est tellement bon ! lançais-je en me mordant la lèvre.

- Regarde moi Bella, me souffla-elle. Je veut voir le plaisir dans tes yeux.

Captant mon regard, je remarquais alors la profondeur du sien.

- Lilly…soufflai -je d'une voix inquiète.

- Je me contrôle mon ange, je te le promet. Regarde moi, me souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce et dominatrice.

Emporter par la passion du moment, je décidais de lui obéir et plantait mon regard dans le sien alors qu'elle accélérais son doux mouvement de vas et viens.

- Alice ! lançais-je en me cabrant contre sa main alors que l'orgasme menaçait de s'abattre sur moi

- Viens pour moi Bella, me fit Alice en posant un baiser sur mon bas ventre.

- Non…je…pas déjà…

- Fait moi confiance mon ange, viens maintenant et je te promet de recommencer encore et encore pendant toute la nuit.

- Lilly ! criais-je emporter par le plaisir alors qu'Alice m'emmenait la ou je n'étais encore jamais allée.

Longtemps plus tard dans la nuit, Alice m'attira dans ses bras tout en en profitant pour m'embrasser dans le cou.

- Lilly, soufflais-je en riant. Tu me chatouille! M'exclamais-je.

- Excuse moi, me souffla-t-elle, j'aime la douceur de ta peau sous mes lèvres. J'aime t'embrasser dans le cou.

- J'ai cru remarquer ca oui, répondit-je en souriant tout en blottissant tout contre son corps.

- Tu n'as pas trop froid ? me demanda Alice en me serrant contre elle.

- Mhhh non, pas du tout. Je suis bien la dans tes bras.

- Est-ce que tu réalises que tu es dans les bras d'un vampire ? Je ne dégage aucune chaleur

- Je sais oui, pourtant je suis bien comme ca tout contre toi.

- Approche, me fit Alice en me callant tout contre elle tout en passant une jambe sur moi. Tu es bien la ? me demanda-t-elle avec tendresse.

- J'étais déjà bien avant ca, la c'est encore mieux.

- Tant mieux dans ce cas, me souffla Alice en posant sa tête contre ma nuque.

- Lilly ? l'appelais-je.

- Hum hum ?

- Je voulais m'excuser…

- T'excuser ?

- M'excuser si j'ai été maladroite …enfin tu sais…pour..

- Ne t'excuse pas ma Bella, je te promet que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Tu es sure ? demandais-je incertaine.

- Certaine même, tu m'as donné beaucoup de plaisir mon ange.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ca t'étonne ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant dans mon cou.

- Un peu oui…je n'avais jamais fait ca…

- Moi non plus tu sais ? Tu es la première femme avec qui j'aie passé la nuit. Tu était parfaite, je te le promet. Me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Tu ne regrettes pas ?

- Regretter d'avoir fait l'amour à celle que j'aime ? Comment le pourrais-je ? Voir le plaisir déformer tes traits, t'entendre gémir à mon oreille, c'était parfait et terriblement intense.

- Je t'aime Lilly, je ne regrette pas qu'on aie attendu. L'attente augmente le plaisir.

- Je suis d'accord, me répondit Alice. Bien que je sois sure que même si on avais fait l'amour le soir du nouvel an, tout aurais été parfait. Attendre était la meilleure des idées. Tu m'as fait un beau cadeaux avec cet ensemble, comment as-tu su que ca me plairais ?

- L'ensemble étais un cadeau de Rosalie, elle me l'a offert il y a plusieurs semaines.

- C'étais donc ca que nous sommes retournée cherchée pas vrai ?

- J'avoue oui, j'avais envie de te plaire.

- Tu me plait toujours Bella, me souffla Alice. Tu es toujours belle à mes yeux, je t'aime ma Bella.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange, merci pour certaine nuit. Jamais je n'oublierais notre première fois.

* * *

Votre avis ?

pourris je sais j'avais envie de l'écrire...

review please :)


End file.
